


Served

by DominicKnight



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominicKnight/pseuds/DominicKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie gets served papers at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Served

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from thenewsroomprompts on Tumblr. Send in prompts! We could always use more!

“Margaret Jordan?” The messenger was directed to her desk and currently stands by her.

The newsroom is still abuzz, but the nearby desks have casually fallen silent to hear what’s going on.

“Uh, yeah?” She looks up from what she was typing and notices the messenger.

“You’ve been served.” He holds out the envelope to her.

She stares at him for a moment. “W-What?” Maggie blinks, glances down at the envelope and then back to the messenger.

“I’m serving you divorce papers.” The man holds the envelope out further to her.

At this point even those just walking by are now observing the scene. Maggie hesitates and then accepts the delivery and the man is gone. She stares at the envelope in her hands.

Neal chews on a pen cap, trying to decide what to say or do. He glances at Jim and around the newsroom. Everyone is basically shocked. “Tess, do you have those statements so I can put them on the blog?” Will’s blogger decides to break the silence and get everyone back to work.

Maggie shoved the envelope in her purse and goes back to focusing on her computer screen. She waits a few minutes before she gets up and disappears with her purse out of the newsroom.

After a moment, Neal watched as Jim casually followed her out.

Jim found her on the balcony, in the same place as when she had her panic attack. He sat down next to her, leaving a foot of space between them.

She sniffled and tried to hide her tears by wiping at them, even if she knew it was in vain. “It was only three months…” Maggie had the envelope open and in her lap as she held the divorce papers in one hand.

“Did you love him?” Jim watched her for a reaction.

“It was silly…” She trailed and shrugged.

He’s quiet as he waited for more information. Jim noticed her avoid his question but chose to let it go. The reporter in him wants to urge her for information, but something tells him now is not the time.

“H-He was being deployed… We did it at city hall… and just…” Maggie stared at the paperwork again. “I feel so stupid.” She dropped the paper in her lap and rubbed her face with her hands.

Jim reached over and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. “This guy is going to realize once it’s all finalized, exactly what he’s lost.” He smiles at her, his hand still lingering on her shoulder. “You’ll find someone, Maggie.”


End file.
